Never Had A Dream Come True
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Luxord is looking back at the memories of him and Xaldin before Xaldin was sent to Beast's Castle and destroyed by the Keyblade Wielder...Warnings inside.


I Never Had a Dream Come True

**A XalLux Tribute based on the lyrics of 'I Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7. Sort of a makeup for missing Valentines Day and XigDem day! One shot XalxLux. WARNING! This has kind of a bittersweet ending.**

**Rated M for one little thing between Xaldin and Luxord.**

_**Luxord is looking back at the memories of him and Xaldin before Xaldin was sent to Beast's Castle and destroyed by the Keyblade Wielder.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

Luxord flipped open a photo album he hid under his bed, on the front a picture of him and Xaldin smiling was placed over the words '_Me and My Love_'. This was Xaldin's present to Luxord just before his left for Beast's Castle to try and turn the beast into a powerful Nobody and Heartless

"_**In case I don't return.**_" He had told the Gambler of Fate. Luxord flipped open the album to the first picture, it was the one taken when Luxord first joined the Organization. Xaldin was fairly far away in the background but was obviously looking at Luxord not the camera as one might guess if they had been looking at the picture for the first time.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

Luxord glanced at the second picture; it was taken shortly after the first when Xaldin was showing the Gambler around "It seems like that happened so long ago." The Gambler whispered closing his eyes remembering the day so very well…

* * *

"_**Here is were you are staying." Xaldin explained as he opened the door into the Gambler's new room. It was fairly plain; all it had was a bed with white sheets, a dresser, a closet, and a simple desk. Luxord turned to the Whirlwind Lancer**_

"_**Thank you luv." He told the man, Xaldin nodded**_

"_**You are to report to the meeting room every morning precisely at seven. Breakfast will then be served at nine and after that you must receive your orders from Number VII by ten." Xaldin explained shutting the door and locking the door behind him. He handed Luxord the small key with the Roman numeral for ten inscribed on it. Luxord nodded to Xaldin. Just as Xaldin was about to leave Xigbar popped out from the ceiling grinning**_

"_**SMILE!" he cheered as he took a picture of a very surprised Luxord and a somewhat annoyed Xaldin (of course he kind of always looked annoyed to Luxord back then). After the flash faded Xigbar grinned as he looked at the new picture in his digital camera "Aw! That one is a keeper!" he laughed as Xaldin summoned his lances and proceeded to chase away the Freelance Shooter screaming the whole way**_

"_**HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?". Luxord stood in front of his room for a moment feeling quite lost in what just happened**_

"_**Well at least there is never a dull moment here." The Gambler muttered to himself.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Luxord opened his eyes letting them fall on the third picture. It was one of Xaldin wearing an apron reading 'Kiss the Chef' on it, he was smiling…

* * *

_**Luxord wandered into the kitchen, it was midnight and really dark. But Luxord was having trouble sleeping so he figured some tea would help. Surprised Luxord found the lights on along with Xaldin mixing something in a large bowl. "Number X? What are you doing up?" Xaldin asked. Luxord slinked towards the wall**_

"_**I…uh…ah am having some trouble sleeping." He admitted. Xaldin nodded**_

"_**And that led to you coming to the kitchen why?" he asked. Luxord swallowed, was he in trouble?**_

"_**Ah well you see whenever I couldn't sleep I would drink tea and it would help me sleep." He explained. Xaldin stared at the Gambler of Fate**_

"_**You remember doing that?" he asked slightly intrigued, Luxord nodded**_

"_**Sort of. That's one of the few things I remember." He muttered "I'll just leave…" he stammered and turned to leave**_

"_**It's fine. You are free to come and go as you wish. Heavens knows that Xigbar already does!" Xaldin stated as he returned his attention to the bowl he was mixing. Luxord nodded and slowly filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove. Waiting for the water to boil Luxord glanced at Xaldin**_

"_**So…why are you up Number III?" he asked. Xaldin didn't even glance away from the bowl as he picked up a baking pan and poured the mixture in**_

"_**Xigbar is making a racket and I couldn't sleep. Figured I should use my energy on baking instead of attempting to kill him." He stated has with one foot he shut the drawer he had gotten the baking pan out of and opened the oven to shove in the pan. Luxord nodded, getting up to remove the now boiling kettle of water he pour some into a tea kettle and set in a tea bag "Um do you want any?" he asked. Xaldin looked at the Gambler and smiled**_

"_**Sure." He nodded. After a few cups of tea and some awkward chatting Xaldin got up to pull his pan out of the over. Cutting the object in the pan Xaldin set a brownie in front of Luxord. Luxord looked up confused "Try it." Xaldin ordered. Not wanting to suffer Xaldin's wrath Luxord picked up the treat and took a bite**_

"_**Huh. Did you make it from scratch?" he asked, Xaldin shook his head**_

"_**Nah didn't feel up to it so I used a box mix." **_

"_**It doesn't taste like it." Luxord muttered. Xaldin stared at Luxord for a while before smiling again**_

"_**Thank you." He whispered so quietly that Luxord didn't hear him.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The picture had been taken much later than the memory that flooded to his head just moments ago. Looking at the fourth he smiled faintly, Xaldin and him were sitting on a patch of grass smiling at one another. Luxord still remember that day…

* * *

"_**Come. I want to show you something." Xaldin told Luxord. Over the few months Luxord had began to live at the Organization he and Xaldin had become quiet close. Luxord nodded and followed the Whirlwind Lancer through a small forest just outside of the castle, 'I wonder Xemnas made all these trees?' Luxord wondered as Xaldin led him to a small clearing, in the middle of the clearing a picnic blanket was spread out along with a basket. Luxord glanced at Xaldin "It's for your birthday." He explained with a smiled, Luxord blinked shocked**_

"_**How did you know?" he asked, Xaldin's smile grew a little bigger**_

"_**I looked at your file when you first joined." He explained. Luxord smiled**_

"_**Thank you Xaldin." He whispered.**_

_**The afternoon was spent chatting with one another and enjoying a lunch Xaldin made, halfway through the lunch Xaldin stood up and pulled out a camera. Setting the camera up he set the timer on "What's this for?" Luxord laughed as Xaldin sat next to him**_

"_**I just want to be able to remember this day in for some reason I forget everything." He explained smiling at the man, Luxord smiled back and the camera flashed catching their moment together.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Luxord smiled gently running a single finger against Xaldin's face "I wish we could just go back to being like this…" he whispered before looking at the fourth one. It was one of just Luxord, he was grinning flashing a royal flush at the camera

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

Luxord continued to flip through various pictures, where did all that time go? All those times where it would just be him and Xaldin. His eyes fell on one picture, it was one of him and Xaldin under some mistletoe kissing "Our first kiss luv, do you remember it just like I do?" he asked to some imaginary version of Xaldin in the room

* * *

_**All of the castle was covered in various bows and galena, some of the rooms had Christmas lights flashing while others had none. Luxord sat on the edge of the room, everyone was enjoying a Christmas party that Marluxia, Demyx, Xigbar, and Larxene had set up. Everyone was with someone else: Axel was swinging Roxas around, Marluxia was flirting with Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus were just chatting, Larxene was probably down in the basement with Namine, Xigbar and Demyx were laughing together, while Xemnas and Saix were sitting towards the back still not totally comfortable that they had made their relationship public. Luxord sighed, the one person he wanted to spend Christmas with wasn't even here. He heard footsteps approaching him, looking over his shoulder Luxord smiled as Xaldin sat next to him "Hey why aren't you enjoying the party?" he asked. Luxord smiled**_

"_**I may like action and all but I'm not really one for parties where people are making out." He explained gesturing to Axel and Roxas in one corner. Xaldin chuckled**_

"_**I agree." He stated. Both men noticed that everyone was starring at the two, a few snickering. Xaldin raised a eyebrow and Xigbar grinned pointing upwards, Xaldin glanced up "Oh that sneaky bastard Marluxia!" he laughed. Luxord looked at Xaldin curious**_

"_**What?" he asked, Xaldin pointed upwards. Luxord glanced up and smiled, Marluxia had made a small bundle of mistletoe grow above their heads. "I'm going to kill him for this." Luxord muttered, the Graceful Assassin had know for a while now that Luxord had a small feeling around Xaldin like perhaps Marluxia had with Vexen. Xaldin smiled**_

"_**Hey." He said, looking at Xaldin Luxord was about to asked what but was stopped when Xaldin's lips connected with his. Luxord blinked but returned the kiss. Once Xaldin departed for Luxord's lips he stood up, winked at Luxord mouthing 'Be right back', summoned his lances and went to go stab Marluxia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"After that kiss we started to go out, we share a lot of kisses between us huh?" he asked Xaldin. Luxord flipped through some more pictures, some of him and Xaldin, other of just one or the other. Luxord smiled when he found a picture that he always kept close to him. It looked like a normal picture to everyone else, just the two of them smiling and playing cards. But Luxord knew the secret behind this picture, besides, if the picture had been taken from the other side of Luxord everyone would have seen the little red mark on Luxord's neck

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will_

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_

* * *

_

_**Luxord panted as Xaldin kissed his brow, gasping his managed to grip onto Xaldin's shoulders "Hm…that's it." Xaldin whispered in a husky voice. Luxord panted before calling out Xaldin's name as he painted Xaldin's chest with his liquids a little of it dripping onto Luxord's chest, Xaldin leaned down licking some of it off his chest. Rolling his hips forward Xaldin managed to get a scream of pleasure out of Luxord's throat "Ah finally! Found it!" he laughed hitting the spot over and over getting Luxord to moan in pleasure. As Luxord felt Xaldin getting close he managed to wrap his arms around Xaldin's neck getting him to pull the man closure. With a call of Luxord's name Xaldin came and drenched Luxord's insides with his liquid. Both men panted before collapsing on the bed, snuggling close Xaldin smiled as Luxord moved some of Xaldin's hair out of his face "I love you." He whispered. Luxord smiled back "I love you too."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Luxord stared at the picture with tears coming to his eyes "You know…after that night I always dreamt about it. I dreamt of us way before we were a couple to admit the truth. You always had a way to wriggle into my dreams, whether it was a moment like this or you saying you would stay by my side." He whispered closing his eyes trying to imagine Xaldin's face perfectly: his wondrous amethyst colored eyes, those long black dreadlocks pulled up into a high ponytail, his sideburns and that wonderful smile. Not the one that most people saw, the one that only Luxord ever saw.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

Luxord glanced at the final picture in the album, it was one Xigbar caught and gave to Luxord because he wanted the man to have one last sweet memory between the two. Xaldin was holding onto Luxord while Luxord was holding onto him, if you looked close enough you could see that both had tears coming out of their eyes.

* * *

_**Xaldin sat next to Luxord at the breakfast table, something was wrong. Xaldin was fiddling with a box. If Xaldin was fiddling with something, something was up. "What's wrong luv?" Luxord asked, Xaldin looked at Luxord for a long time before handing him the box**_

"_**Here." He whispered. Opening the box Luxord pulled out a photo album, running his fingers over the gold text. Luxord looked at Xaldin confused "I'm leaving for Beast's Castle tomorrow. This…this is in case I don't return." He explained. Luxord frowned**_

"_**But you have to come back!" he cried. Xaldin looked up at the ceiling staring at the nobody symbol**_

"_**I know. But the winds keep saying that my time is almost up." He stated as he rose from the table "Please don't be mad at me. I don't want our last time together…to be one were we are angry with each other." He whispered. Luxord stood up and put his arms around Xaldin's face burying his face into Xaldin's back**_

"_**I don't want our time to end though. If I could, I would stop time all together and we would be like this…forever." He muttered. Xaldin turned around and wrapped his arms around Luxord setting his forehead against the top of Luxord's head. Luxord felt tears dripping from his eyes, Xaldin's were running down his face as well "I can't say goodbye." Luxord whispered. Xaldin nodded**_

"_**I know." He whispered back squeezing the Gambler tightly.**_

_**The following morning Luxord walked Xaldin to the front door, hugging the man one last time getting one last kiss. As Xaldin waved goodbye, Luxord barely managed to wave back and ran to his room crying. No one bugged him, not even Xemnas or Saix, a lot of them knew what the poor guy was going through. Sobbing into his pillow he heard someone portal into his room "What do you what Xigbar?" he demanded not looking up, he heard Xigbar cross the room**_

"_**I just wanted to say that I know how you feel right now poppet." He whispered. Xigbar had lost Demyx quiet sometime ago, he never had been able to move on. Luxord smashed his face into his pillow**_

"_**Leave me alone." He muttered. He heard Xigbar sigh then set something on his nightstand**_

"_**Just know that he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with you." He whispered the left the room. Luxord sat up taking the photo that Xigbar had left for him, it must have been taken this morning. As he stared at the picture Luxord felt eyes come back to his eyes and he bawled into his pillow**_

"_**Why did you go?" he cried.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Luxord felt a few tears threatening to fall, he shut the album hugging it close. When they received word that Xaldin had been defeated Luxord felt as if part of him died. He stayed locked up in his room the rest of the day crying, even now he felt like breaking into tears.

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

Taking a deep breath Luxord rose. He could feel the Keyblade wielder's presence in the castle "You took away the only dream that has ever come true for me. Even through I know this is pointless but still…" he muttered as he summoned a portal. He was going to fight Sora, not just for revenge if he could get it. But also…because he wanted to join Xaldin. He could still hear those last words Xaldin ever said to him

_**Remember…a part of me will always be with you…**_

_**

* * *

**_

A Moment from the Author's Life:

KRKCxForever sighed as she saved the file and sent it off to FanFiction, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes she turned to hear her door slam shut "What do you want Xaldin?" she asked. Xaldin glared at her

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked slamming the papers on her desk

"It is simply a tribute to you and Luxord." She told the man picking up a piece of Pocky and placing it into her mouth. Xaldin glared at her and slammed his hand on her desk

"YOU KILL ME! You didn't kill Saix or Xemnas in their tribute!" he snapped. The girl simply looked at the man with a stoic face on

"I was trying to base the tribute off a song. The song is a little depressing." She stated. Xaldin growled "Besides you die in the game and I don't see you storming into Square Enix's office to complain." She stated. Xaldin growled again

"Because I am under contract with them! You are just a Fanfiction writer!" he snapped. KRKCxForever sighed chewing on the end of her treat and stood up

"If you don't mind, I happen to be proud of it. It was a first attempt at this and I feel it is a success." She opened the door and made a motion for Xaldin to leave "Now if you don't mind I would like to be able to hang out with my friends without a lancer in my room." She told the man curtly. Xaldin walked out of the room he pointed a finger at her

"Mark my words you will suffer!" he snapped then vanished in a portal of darkness. KRKCxForever sighed

"I have a feeling not many people are going to like this story." She muttered.

* * *

A/N: Had to add that in. I was crying half the time I was writing this so yeah also it a way of me saying 'Hey I know this is a depressing story! But I wanted to try something new!' will be doing A Moment from the Author's Life at the end of all my completed FanFictions now.

* * *

_Like the story Reivew and let me know! See where I could have done better? Write a review! Want to flame the story for it's sad ending? Don't do it here!_


End file.
